


Romance in the Air

by Asholomew



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flying, Link's loftwing is a literal wingman, Night time flying, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sneaking Out, The one time Zelda breaks the rules, Tweaking canon to make room for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asholomew/pseuds/Asholomew
Summary: As the world sleeps, two mischievous lovers sneak out for some not-really-allowed late night flying.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Romance in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I found this lovely piece of art by Nendil on Deviantart and was hit by inspiration to write this piece. Also felt like trying my hand at romance. I think it worked.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/nendil/art/Over-the-Sky-215731207

The door made no sound as Link slipped into the darkened hallway of the Knight’s Academy. With a quick glance to and fro to ensure there were no patrols, he eased the door shut and took off down the hall. His steps were as light as his heart, and likely more quiet, as he slinked past stationary suits of armour and the soft beams of moonlight that acted as natural sentries.

He ducked behind a statue just short of the second story stairs when he heard a set of footsteps descend. A nervous grin split his face as Pipit passed him, unaware of the mischievous student lurking in the shadow, or his intent. Once Pipit rounded the corner, Link resumed his sneaking, softly scaling the stairs two at a time. The hairs on his neck stood and his skin tingled, every sound a disapproving mentor in hiding. Yet on he skipped through the hall, excitement bubbling ever more as he neared her door.

Link stopped himself just outside to compose himself. Grin still on his face, he took a small letter out from his satchel and slid it under the door. The paper had just left his fingers when the door opened and he was greeted by a pair of riding boots. He looked up to see Zelda grinning down at him, her flying poncho already secured over her shoulders. The moonlight illuminated her hair with silver halo. A shimmering eventide beauty. 

Wasting no time, Zelda seized his hand, hauling him to his feet and over to the doors that led outside. It was hard to believe that just the other day she chided him for the idea of sneaking out. Now just the front door stood in their way. She gasped just as Link was about to turn the knob, sending his heartbeat skyrocketing higher than a loftwing could fly. So eager was she to go that she had left her door open. She dashed to shut it, leaving a bewildered Link to stand there, gripping the door knob, praying Pipit didn’t make his rounds. It would seem Hylia had abandoned him that night, for Pipit’s shadow would materialise right as he thought that.

Just as Pipit neared the turn that would expose them, Zelda came back. Link flung the door open and they leapt into the night. They all but slammed the door, pressing their ears against it to make sure Pipit didn't notice. Sure of their escape, they learnt against the carved wood, breathing heavily, blood pounding in their ears. They looked at each other and giggled quietly.

Already the night was perfect. Leaning against the doors for a moment, letting the soft light fall and the cool breeze flow over them. Clouds tinted various hues of blue and purple drifted lethargically through the sky as tiny stars winked in the gaps, all highlighted with streaks of silver from the full moon. He looked over to Zelda. She looked back with a serene smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

They took off again, staying off the paved pathways, making their way to the Loftwing stables. It was rare for Loftwings to sleep so close to the academy. Most preferred to roost on the various floating islands nearby. The exceptions were the sickly and the loftwings who had bonded so closely to their riders that they wished to remain. Link’s crimson loftwing was one such case. 

Trembling with excitement, Link slipped into the stables, careful to avoid startling the sleeping loftwings, as well as their ill-placed droppings. Blinded by the darkness of the stables, he felt his way into his loftwing’s stall. The bird let out a soft trill as Link patted its massive bill. Its eye shone with mirth in the limited light that came in from the window. Link ran his hands through its soft feathers, scratching just beneath its crest, earning another trill of contentment. The bird hauled itself up, shaking its body and puffing its feathers. 

Link led the loftwing out to Zelda, who was keeping watch. She whirled around when she heard them emerge, immediately basking in the presence of the massive loftwing. Its crimson feathers were tinged a deep mauve by the night sky, the white underbelly turned violet.

They hurried to the nearby dive dock and mounted the crimson loftwing. Link lay a hand gingerly on Zelda’s shoulder. She turned to him with a giddy smile and gave him a nod. Willing the butterflies within to still, Link tapped the loftwing with his foot. The bird stretched its wings, surrounding them with red feathers, before doing a small hop off the dock and into the sky.

Zelda gasped as the loftwing beat its wings, blasting them with cold air and sending them into the night. She was not unfamiliar with the sensation of flight, but plunging into the darkness was something few in Skyloft got to experience. Never had her eyes lit up as much as they did when he had told her his loftwing was capable of seeing in the dark, a feat uncommon in loftwings. And now here they were, floating in the infinite expanse of clouds and stars. 

They leaned into each other as the loftwing dove and rose, soaring around the floating islands that made up their home in the sky. Link savoured the moment, the wind whipping their hair, the weightless feeling of flying, the warmth of her body against his, the lingering smell of her perfume as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, all while she laughed and sighed with glee. 

With a gentle tap to its neck, the loftwing levelled out and settled into a casual glide. Amethyst clouds spread out beneath them, lit by the moon and stars embedded in the azure night. The whole world was silent save for the wind and the occasional beat of the loftwing’s wings, devoid of the constant squawks of other loftwings and their chatty riders. Alone in the night with her… It was all he could want right now. 

Steady now, Zelda looked over her shoulder at Link. He couldn’t help but smile at her face brimming with unbridled joy. It was then she did something he did not expect. She swivelled around to face him. He instinctively reached around and held her back, though he knew the broad expanse of the loftwing’s back would support her. She laughed at his panic-stricken expression, laying a hand over his in reassurance. Her relaxed demeanour was as infectious as her laughter, and Link found his apprehension melting away. 

Her grin softened into a relaxed smile and her eyes shone, whether with tears or simple moonlight Link was not sure. She reached up with her left hand, running it through his wild hair, settling behind his head. His gaze fell from her eyes to her lips, soft and glistening in the moonlight. When he looked back up, he noticed she had done the same. Between her sheepish look and the delicate fingers running through his hair, Link felt a tug from within. A longing to lean forward, to hold her and embrace her in the privacy of the night. 

And so when the hand behind his head began to pull, he did not resist. He gave himself to the urge, allowing his heart to pound against his ribcage and his cheeks to burn. He gently pulled on her back, drawing her in closer. Her eyes hazily closed and her lips parted invitingly. He lingered long enough to memorise every silver strand of hair that framed her face before closing his eyes. His lips met hers, soft and cool, and his whole body felt electrified. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair, the wind blow around them and, as he leaned further in, her heartbeat, pounding just as hard as his own. He relished the moment, the taste of her lips on his and the feeling of their bodies entwined. Drifting in an ocean of clouds, all thoughts and emotions melted away save for the feeling of her lips and the pure elation that left him almost dizzy. 

Zelda drew away first with a shuddering breath. Link reluctantly opened his eyes. Even in the night, he could tell Zelda was flushed. He felt her body trembling beneath his touch, just as his did. He looked at her with a mildly dazed look, as if he'd been dozing and the kiss was a bucket of water. Everything felt clearer, every sense felt heightened. Her eyes no longer shone with starlight, but held the stars themselves.

The serenity of the moment was interrupted by a chirp from the loftwing. Giggling with embarrassment, Zelda turned herself back around to face the front. Link suppressed a groan of protest, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned against him and let out a long, satisfied sigh. They continued to glide through the night, resting on each other and basking in the moonlight, the only sound being the wind in their hair.


End file.
